


Pick: An Interlude

by genee



Series: Four [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You think that matters?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick: An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [without_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=without_me).



Inside the air is warm and sweet, and Chris knows Steve and Jensen are still staring at each other somewhere, all wrapped up in this thing they do, passing a joint back forth, kissing and kissing in between. Chris swallows hard and doesn't think about the hot inside of Jensen's mouth, doesn't think about the calluses on Steve's hands, doesn't think about how just yesterday he said he wouldn't be here, not with Jared, not now.

Because he is here, and Jared's here, half-sprawled and naked, long legs tucked underneath him, all pale skin and lean muscle, careful fingers dancing over the bruises on Chris's ribs.

"You take on the whole bar?" Jared says, grinning, and Chris leans back against the headboard, slides his hands through Jared's hair. "Sorry I missed it, man. I'da had your back."

Chris twists his fingers a little, tugging. "That so?" he says, and Jared leans into the pressure, kisses low on Chris's belly, tongue slipping under the worn edge of Chris's jeans. "Boy, you hardly know me."

"You think that matters?" Jared asks, eyebrows raised, big hands spread on Chris's thighs and the corner of his mouth already twitching. "Shit," he says, soft sounds all long and drawn out, "I'm startin' to think you ain't really from Texas at all."  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
